blackbandos_homebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Frozen Crasher (5e Fighter Archetype)
Frozen Crasher Existing in the desolate arctic wastelands, there exists an order of warriors that teach those who are willing to learn how to wield icicles to their true might. Their ways involve breaking their icy weapons over and over again, creating shrapnel with the swings that they take, piercing the flesh of their enemies. Snow, while normally white, easily turns crimson red with these lords of frozen war. Some features in this archetype require a saving throw. The save DC for these saving throws is calculated as follows: * Frozen Crasher save DC = '''8 + your proficiency bonus + your Strength or Dexterity modifier (your choice) '''Martial Icicles Beginning at 3rd level, you can bring forth frost and snow even when none exist around you, to make mighty weapons. As a bonus action, you either summon one weapon of ice in one free hand, or two weapons of ice in both your hands. They can be any simple or martial melee weapon you are proficient with, and count as magical for the purpose of overcoming immunities and resistances. These weapons melt at the end of your turn if you are not holding them. When you hit a creature with one of these weapons, you can choose for the weapon to shatter and break, forcing it to make a Dexterity saving throw. On a failed saving throw, the creature takes piercing damage equal to the weapon's damage plus half of your fighter level. On a successful saving throw, the creature takes piercing damage equal to one-quarter of your fighter level (rounded up). Frost Spikes Starting at 7th level, your icicle shrapnel lingers. When you shatter a weapon on a creature, a 5-foot square underneath where it was standing becomes difficult terrain, for 1 minute. When a creature moves in difficult terrain created by this feature, it takes 2d4 piercing damage for every 5 feet it moves. If the spikes suffer any fire damage, such as from being in the radius of a fireball spell, they melt and are no longer difficult terrain. Polar Acclimation By 10th level, the frosty chill of the land has eroded your weakness to its cold. You gain resistance to cold damage. Additionally, you ignore difficult terrain based on ice or snow, including the damage from your Frost Spikes. Tundra's Howl Beginning at 15th level, you can call upon the howling winds of the arctic. As an action, you cast cone of cold without a spell slot or components, at its lowest level. You use your Frozen Crasher save DC for the spell save DC of this spell. After casting this spell in this way, you must take a long rest before doing so, again. Frost Giant's Armory At 18th level, your icicles truly become mighty. Weapons created by your Martial Icicles feature, as well as the shattering damage, deal an additional 1d8 cold damage. Additionally, when you hit a creature with one of the weapons created by your Martial Icicles feature, its movement speed is reduced by 10 feet until the end of its next turn. A creature cannot have its movement speed reduced more than once at a time by this feature. Category:Archetypes